


Overwatch of Fortune

by Spindini



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindini/pseuds/Spindini
Summary: What if Wheel of Fortune was canon to Overwatch? Ana would be the first to watch Wheel of Fortune, since Reinhardt just isn't a Wheel man. What happens next will blow your mind!





	Overwatch of Fortune

Ana Amari watched a lot of shows. This included game shows, like Wheel of Fortune, which was still running with Pat Sajak and Vanna White through the early years of Ana's life. Because of longevity advancements, Pat and Vanna did not retire, and no one worried about their show ending. Ana watched how the puzzleboard was given another upgrade, to the SO-LV3 (Screen Operator, Level 3) Omnic unit. Finding it cute how SO-LV3 and Vanna interacted, Ana took a liking to Vanna. SO-LV3 loved Vanna too much to join the Omnic Crisis on either side. When Ana had Fareeha, she made sure she was given the chance to grow up on Wheel of Fortune.

When forming Overwatch, Ana strongly made sure the puzzleboard Omnic would be spared. She even designed the logo to represent Pat and Vanna high-fiving as a tribute to Wheel of Fortune. As Ana worked with Overwatch, she kept noticing the reports of Vanna's health starting to fail. Though longevity was better, it was still not perfect. Ana took to a secret project involving using biotics to keep Vanna from crumbling. During the later years of the project, a mysterious biotic developer who seemed to share Ana's interest in Wheel of Fortune found her work on Vanna and decided to help with it. Even as Pat Sajak succumbed to the years, Vanna stayed, still in perfect shape to host the show by herself. SO-LV3 was a perfect letter-turner anyway. 

Ana finally revealed her work on Vanna after Overwatch reformed. Vanna's experience with SO-LV3 allowed her to repair Mondatta. The 120-year-old game show hostess wanted to join up, but Ana had plans that she thought would solve all the puzzles until the end of time. She distributed copies of Wheel of Fortune episodes to everyone she knew, even her enemies, with a note that said, "The only reason this century-old show has a host still is because of my work on her. And with such beauty as her and her show in this world, why don't we just stop all the tension and watch Wheel of Fortune? -Ana". 

And they did. 

The first Wheel of Fortune-watching event was scheduled. As Vanna White marched onto the set, Ana pointed at her and said, "This is my greatest success." 

"I only wish you would have spent more time with me as that game show lady," said Reinhardt.

"Your biggest mistake is thinking you would ever live up to her."

Everyone had a good time watching Wheel of Fortune. Moira solved most of the puzzles, even no-lettering the first Toss-Up of "Slap on the forehead". Though some conflict still existed, trying to solve the puzzle was a great way to bring everyone together, until the end of the show.

"Wait a minute... didn't I work on Vanna with you?" asked Moira.

"Ah, that was you! It seems like even one who uses her strengths to help the highest bidder can be extremely useful," said Ana.

"Never mind all that highest bidder stuff, you're so good at this show I think you should try to get on it!" shouted Mei.

"I'll try. Wouldn't mind seeing Vanna again," said Moira.

\------------------

Moira chased the Wheelmobile, applying for every audition the Wheel of Fortune team set up. When Wheel of Fortune finally gave her a taping date, Moira was hopeful to win, but also worried about how she would look to Vanna. She never let on about that, just saying she didn't know if she could solve.

"You know you're the best solver out of all of us, it has to be something else!" said Mei.

"Vanna..." sang Zarya.

For the Wheel of Fortune taping day, Moira picked Ana, Pharah, Sombra, and Mei to be in the audience. Others did come along to Wheel, but would not be shouted out if Moira got to the Bonus Round. Mondatta surprised Zenyatta by sitting next to him in the audience. Finally, Wheel of Fortune was about to start. As Vanna strode into her place, SO-LV3 called for her. "Here is the star of our show, Vanna White!"

Vanna announced the first Toss-Up, a puzzle where letters randomly fill in and a contestant can buzz in to solve. SO-LV3 displayed a letter pattern for the category "Place": four letters, four letters, one letter, four letters. Moira buzzed in before the first letter could show up and shouted, "Room with a view!" 

"Yes, that's it!" yelled Vanna. The contestants introduced themselves, and Moira blushingly said that she worked using biotic energy to keep Vanna living this long. The solve on her second puzzle was also with no letters, a proper name puzzle of Vanna White.

The first puzzle where the contestants spun the Wheel was a phrase. Moira spun, and her first letter was the letter T called on the $2,500 wedge. 6 T's showed up, shooting Moira's bank into five-figures. She decided to buy an E and got three of them. Moira suddenly knew the puzzle. "Don't let the cat out of the bag!" she solved. It was right!

As unlikely as it would be, Moira swept the game, obviously making it to the Bonus Round. The puzzle came up, with RSTLNE showing. It looked like _____ _____ES, and the category was Living Things. Moira confidently called Y, G, H, O, but SO-LV3 displayed no more letters. Moira's eyes lit up as she cried, "FUZZY PUPPIES!" That was the right answer! And Vanna revealed the prize envelope held $100,000! Ana zipped down from the audience to give Moira a hug, and they both went up to Vanna.

"Oh, Vanna... I loved you so much I kept you alive for this long..." said Ana.

"Same here," said Moira.

"I have an idea! What about we all just date each other? We're a bunch of old people obsessed with Wheel of Fortune, and you two saved my life," said Vanna.

They agreed, "Great idea."

Every combination of them shared a kiss immediately.


End file.
